A Regretful Rejection
by Marish89
Summary: At the end of Seventh Year Hermione decides to inform Professor McGonagall about her feelings. However, when the Professors find out, what will her reaction be? Please let me know if you think I should add another chapter. Mostly Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A Regretful Rejection**

It was Hermione's last day ever at Hogwarts. She knew that this day would come, and she was well aware that she would have to tell Minerva of her feelings. It was most likely the last chance that she would ever get, and she couldn't leave without telling her about her emotions. Hermione reflected on the moment when she had realised when she was in love with Minerva.

_She had found Minerva crying in her new office, after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. Her hair was down, and her eyes were red and slightly puffy. It was the most beautiful image that Hermione had ever seen. _

_She and Professor McGonagall had become quite close over the past six years, as the Professor and herself had met at least once a week for the past few years to discuss Transfiguration among other things. _

_"Minerva," Hermione sighed as she saw her teachers grief. Hermione made her way around the desk, and embraced her beloved Professor. As she held her teacher within her arms, Hermione felt an emotion that was so powerful, and so strong that it overpowered all others. _

_As Minerva sobbed in her arms, Hermione spoke soothingly, "Shhh. It's alright. Shhh," she whispered. _

_After a while, Minerva calmed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just, I don't know." _

_"You needed to let it all out," Hermione stated softly. _

_"I'm very sorry, Miss Granger. I should have had better control of my emotions." _

_"It's alright Professor McGonagall," she paused before whispering, "We all need to release our emotions some time." _

_"Why are you here, Miss Granger?" _

_"I just wanted to let you know that Harry, Ron and I are not returned to Hogwarts next year." _

_"What will you be doing?" Minerva asked, "Surely whatever it is can be done from Hogwarts." _

_"I'm afraid not, and I can't tell you. Professor Dumbledore only wanted Harry, Ron and I to know." _

_"You might need some more information about whatever you are trying to do. Are you sure that you can't tell me?" Minerva asked. Even though she would never admit it, she was hurt that Hermione wouldn't trust her. _

_Almost as though Hermione could read her feelings, she said quickly, "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't want to break a promise to Harry, or make him break the promise that he made with Professor Dumbledore. I really would like to tell you, but I can't." _

_"Is there anything else that I can help you with?" _

_Hermione seemed almost stung by the emotionless tone that Minerva employed, "No, that's all. Thank you Professor McGonagall," Hermione spoke in a cold voice, that she had never used with Minerva before. _

_"I'm sorry Hermione. It is just a difficult time." _

_Hermione nodded before leaving, at the door she paused and looked back, "Good bye Professor." As she got past the Gargoyle, she whispered, "Forgive me Minerva, but I think I love you." _

Walking toward Professor McGonagall's office, she hoped against everything that there was some way that Minerva would return her feelings. Pausing before she knocked, Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself for a rejection.

She knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in," a loud, clear voice stated.

Hermione nervously entered the office, and looked around nervously. Noting her nervous expression, Minerva said gently, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Ah, yes. I, um, I just came to say goodbye," she whispered, wondering where her courage had gone and why it had chosen now to desert her.

"Sit down, Hermione. Would you like a cup of tea?" Minerva asked, seeing that her prize student was still very nervous.

Hermione nodded and seated herself on a chair and looked at Minerva nervously. She knew that before she left the Deputy Headmistress's office, she would need to have told her.

As Minerva brewed the tea manually, she wondered why Hermione looked so nervous. They had a friendly relationship and, while their conversation, behaviour and attitude toward one another was purely platonic, Minerva had fallen in love with the young woman.

When she had first realised, Minerva was overcome with disgust and hatred for herself. How could she have fallen in love with a woman that was young enough to be her grand-daughter? But as the year(s) had progressed, Minerva had only fallen more in love with her intelligent pupil, and not out of love as she had so desired. Now as the final day of Hermione's education at Hogwarts, Minerva felt both a deep sadness and a reluctant joy.

Once again, Minerva looked at the young woman, and noted her nervous expression and the way she bit her lip as she looked down into her lap, almost ashamed of the reason that she had come here. The kettle whistling startled Minerva out of her thoughts and she quickly finished making the tea.

"Hermione," she said gently, still noting that the younger woman looked very nervous, "What are you so nervous about?"

"It's nothing," she whispered, "I just don't want to leave, you know. I mean, Hogwarts has been like my home for the last eight years. I really don't want to leave," but before Minerva could utter words of comfort Hermione raced on, her voice becoming faster and more frantic as she continued, "and I'm scared. Harry's going to be an Auror and I'm worried about his safety 'cause he takes a lot of risks, and Ron's going to help his Dad but they do raids and they're dangerous, and I'm going in Healer training and I won't be able to see them. And I don't want to leave you, because then I have no-one to talk to and you always comfort me and know what to say and you're always there and I don't know if I can survive without you and I really think," by this time Hermione's voice was almost hysterical and Minerva quickly enfolded the girl into her arms and comforted her.

"Shhh," she whispered soothingly as one hand rubbed circles on her back and the other ran through her hair, "Shhh, it will be alright." Noting the wetness that was appearing on her robes, Minerva hugged the girl tighter, hoping to offer more comfort but also savouring the feeling of Hermione in her arms.

"Harry's got training to help him assess the risks and he won't go barging into anything without thinking it through. Ronald will be with his father and other Ministry officials while conducting raids so that if anything does go wrong, he has people surrounding him to help. And you being in Healer training won't mean that you will lose contact with any of them. You can always write or apparate, it's just a matter of timing. And as for seeing me, you are welcome anytime, and we can always keep in contact with letters," Hermione pulled Minerva closer to her and snuggled into Minerva's chest, as she sobbed, "There really is nothing to worry about."

"But I'm so scared," Hermione whispered, and her voice was muffled so that Minerva had difficulty understanding her words, "it sounds so stupid, but I wish I would never grow up and just stay here at Hogwarts. I don't want to leave, ever."

"Shhh," Minerva said softly, once more, "You can always stay or visit here. Hogwarts will always be open, dear."

Hermione smiled through her tears at the endearment Minerva used, and pulled back slightly.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't want to - " she paused unable to continue for lack of words.

"You didn't mean to lose control. We all need to release our emotions sometime," Minerva said smiling at the woman, "A very intelligent person told me that once."

"Who?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"You," Minerva stated, as her smile grew. Hermione smiled weakly back at Minerva as she remembered when she had said that. Her smile quickly faded as her nervousness returned once more. Covering quickly, Hermione stated, "I'm sorry, but I need to pack some more."

Standing Minerva looked at Hermione closely. Something was on the girls' mind, and Minerva knew that Hermione needed to tell someone. Smiling at her student, Minerva said, "I hope I get a letter from you."

Hermione nodded before rushing to embrace her teacher once more. She held her tightly almost as though she were her lifeline and this was the last time that she would ever have this opportunity. Hermione knew that this had to be the moment. Just before she let go, Hermione whispered, "I love you."

Hurriedly, and before Minerva had a chance to process what she had just been told, Hermione released Minerva and raced to the door. However, before she could leave, Professor McGonagall, who had finally regained her control, gently pulled her back.

"I think we need to talk," she said gently.

Hermione nodded, but her eyes remained on the ground and she felt the tears well up behind her eyes.

"Hermione, do you know how old I am?" she questioned.

"Eighty-two years, four months, and 27 days."

Minerva looked stunned but nodded. "You do realise that I am old enough to be your grandmother."

"I don't care," she whispered, as a tear made its way down her cheek, "I love you."

"You may think that, but Hermione. You are a seventeen year old girl, you don't know the intricacies of love, and though you may be more mature for your age, that does not mean that it makes any difference."

"You've always said that love is the most powerful magic in the world. It shouldn't matter that you're old than me. It's not fair," she added bitterly.

"Hermione, you have your whole life ahead of you. You'll get chances to go overseas, meet other people, pursue career options. You'll meet someone your own age that will love you, the way you deserve to be loved."

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here, and I want to be with you," Hermione stated, well aware that she was sounding like an immature five year old.

"Hermione, that is not an option," Minerva said sternly.

"Why not?" she said stubbornly, "Don't you love me?"

"That isn't the point."

"I thought you did. I thought maybe there was some way that you might love me the way I love you. But I guess I was wrong," Hermione sounded so lost and sad that Minerva's heart broke, "The first time I'm wrong in anything just has to be when my entire happiness depends on it," she whispered cynically.

"Hermione, I do care for you," Minerva said gently, but before she could continue, Hermione cut her off.

"Then why not? It doesn't matter what people say, I want to be with you, Minerva. Please?" she begged.

"It is not possible." Minerva stated strictly, her voice turning cold.

Hearing the ice in Minerva's voice, Hermione's heart broke, "I love you," she wept, "I've loved you for so long, and I never knew what to do. And then I decided to tell you, and now I have, I wish I never met you, then I wouldn't be this miserable," she sniffled heavily, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, "I love you, and I don't think I'll ever stop." With that parting comment, the broken-hearted Hermione rushed from the room, leaving behind a heart-broken Minerva.

_(Please tell me if you think I should write another chapter. Maybe a happy ending or a meeting years later or something along that line. Please let me know what you think.) _


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ran up toward the Gryffindor Tower, tears streaming down her face and ignoring the confused and annoyed expressions of those surrounding her. As she raced on through the halls, she muttered under her breath, "I wish I'd never met her, but I love her." "I don't care." "Why, Minerva? Why can't you love me?"

As she ran past Ron, Harry and Ginny, they caught the last statement with surprise.

"What?" Harry whispered to Ginny and Ron, "Hermione's in love with McGonagall?"

Ginny nodded, she decided that she best come clean now that the other two knew, "She's loved her since fourth year. Hermione tried to make it go away, you know, dating Krum, McClaggan and Ernie, but I guess it didn't work. She told me last year, that if by the end of this year, she still felt this way, Hermione was going to tell her. I think it's safe to say that McGonagall didn't accept."

"Why didn't she tell us? We would have kept her secret and helped her?" Ron asked.

"I think she was scared. It's not something that a person usually does, falling in love with a teacher. I'd better go and see if she's okay," Ginny said, reaching up and giving her boyfriend a kiss, but before she could leave, Harry asked.

"Where's McGonagall's quarters?"

"Why? What are you up to?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I'm just going to have a look."

"It's behind the statue of Godric Gryffindor." Ginny reached up once more, and gave Harry a gentle kiss before leaving.

"Well, Ron. I think it's time we had a chat with Professor McGonagall."

Meanwhile, Hermione, who had reached the Gryffindor Tower, was sobbing pitifully on her bed, crying for her broken heart. She couldn't understand why McGonagall had rejected her. While she hadn't said she loved her, she hadn't denied it either. She had been secure in the knowledge that her feelings were returned and now, she didn't want to comprehend why she was feeling so broken.

"Hermione?" Ginny called up the stairs.

Hermione sniffled in an attempt to stop the tears, but was unsuccessful. All that came of it, was that she cried harder.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny whispered, when she saw her. Hermione's face was red and blotchy from tears, and her eyes were puffy. Her hair, which had been neatly done this morning, now resembled a bird's nest. Ginny enfolded the girl, who looked the picture of misery, into a comforting embrace.

"What'd she say?" Ginny asked gently.

"She said that it was wrong," Hermione sniffled, "She said that I was too young to understand. I'm not too young, I love her," she said hysterically, "I love her, I love her, I love her," she repeated.

"Shhh. I know," Ginny whispered. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione began to calm. Though tears were still running down her face, she no longer appeared hysterical.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I had it all planned out. If she said 'yes' then I would go into Healer training and live at Hogwarts with Minerva. If she said 'no', live with you guys and still be in Healer training. I never actually thought that a broken heart would hurt this much. I don't even know if I want to go into Healer training anymore." Hermione, though her reasoning made sense, spoke emotionlessly, as it she was too drained to do much else and all the emotion seemed to have left her.

"Hey, you can always live with us. Harry, Ron and I are going to live in an apartment that's big enough for all of us. You're welcome to live there. And as for McGonagall, you'll get over it. You'll find someone your own age that will - "

But before Ginny could finish, Hermione interrupted, "_Don't say that!_ Don't say that. Don't say that I'll find someone my own age that will love me the way I deserve to be loved. Minerva's the only one that can do that, and she doesn't love me."

Ginny, looked rather startled, but didn't continue. "Well, how about we go downstairs. You don't have to participate in anything, but you still have to be present."

Hermione nodded, and together the girls made their way down to the courtyard where the rest of the seventh year student were.

In the meantime, Harry and Ron had made their way to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Is Professor McGonagall inside?" Ron asked, though it seemed fairly obvious she was as the sound of someone crying could be heard through the portrait. A sudden smash was heard, and it seemed fairly obvious that Minerva had thrown something in either anger or heart-ache.

"Yes, but please come back another time. She is not available for visitors."

"Can you tell us what is wrong with her?" Harry asked. From his years at Hogwarts, it seemed as though the portraits knew everything and he sincerely hoped that this was one of those times.

"I don't know," the portrait began.

"Please, one of our friends was just here, and we want to know why she was so upset." Although they already knew why Hermione was upset, it seemed this would be the most logical way that they could think of to find out what was wrong with Minerva.

"Oh, you mean that girl that was in here before?" They both nodded and the portrait began to speak, "Well, she said that she loved her," the portrait confided, "But Minerva said that it wasn't possible. They had a long discussion, and the girl ran out crying. Since she's been gone, this is all she's done. She's just been crying and throwing things. I wish I knew how I could help."

"Do you think that she loves the girl?"

"Yes, every night for the past few years, I have heard what she has written in her diary. She fell in love with her years ago, but thought that it was morally wrong and that her student could never love her."

"But then, wouldn't she be happy knowing that the student loves her?" Ron asked.

"She still thinks it's wrong. And I'm sure she thinks that there is someone out there who would do a better job of loving this Hermione girl, than she ever could. That's what she's been telling herself for ages. I think the fact that this girl feels the same only makes it harder on Minerva – knowing she's breaking two hearts at once."

Harry nodded, but Ron asked, "Does she have to come out for the last part of the ceremony?"

The portrait nodded, and Harry, catching on to Ron's idea said, "Can you give her a message from us?"

The portrait nodded once more but said, "You'd better write it on parchment and put an Unbreakable charm on it. Otherwise I don't think she'd read it, just tear it up."

They both nodded, and Harry conjured a roll of parchment and two quills. "We'll be back in 15 minutes," Harry said to the portrait.

Both boys ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that the girls' would still be there. Fortunately, they were, and the boys quickly explained their idea.

Ginny seemed to like the idea but Hermione refused.

"Look," she said, the tears and pain still evident in her voice, "If she doesn't love me, then I'll have to deal with that. I'm not going to manipulate her into a relationship if that's not what she wants. I can't do that to her and I won't," she stated resolutely.

"But she does love you back, Hermione," Ron said, exasperated, "Godric said so."

"So you're going to trust a portrait over what she said to me, to my face?"

"If you'd heard her in her chambers I don't think that you would contradict us," Harry said, "She was crying and sobbing. I don't think I've heard someone so sad before. Godric said she'd been doing that and throwing things ever since you left. He's sure that she loves you. He said that she thinks that she isn't good enough and you deserve someone younger who can love - "

"Who can love me that way I deserve to be loved."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"You can do this, but I'm not pressuring her into this. That's not fair to her." With that Hermione left, though her heart-break and pain was still evident, both in the tone of voice she spoke and the lines clearly etched upon her face.

"Okay," started Ginny, "I'll go first."

She began to write.

_(Another chapter will be along soon. I haven't quite decided if this plan is going to work because it is kind of stupid. Sorry if my characters seem a little out of character, but this was intended to be a one-shot.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Recognising the owl as Pigwidgeon, Minerva opened the window and dried the tears on her face. She looked broken, as though there would never be another happy thought that would pass through her body.

She opened the parchment and read.

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_This is Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We just wanted to say a few words and we hope that you will take these into consideration. (And Hermione wanted nothing to do with this, so please don't think that.) _

_For years I have known Hermione. She was my best friend growing up. I met her when I was 11, just after I received my Hogwarts letter. She came over to visit for a week, and left the day before Harry came to stay. She explained to me, in more detail than anyone had ever done before, all about Hogwarts and the Professors and everything. _

_Looking back, I think it was fairly obvious that she liked you. She spoke of you in such a way that I as jealous. She said you were the most beautiful person, inside and out. And that you cared about everyone and stood up for what you believed. When I first met you, I didn't think you were the same person. Hermione had described you as someone who had long dark hair, deep green eyes and a loving smile. I think I could safely say that she began to love you, even then. _

_And as we grew older, and closer, Hermione confided in me. That she had begun to fall deeply in love with you, and had no idea what to do. She'd been giving me advice on how to get Harry, but when it came to her she didn't know what to do. I suggested that she try to date other people, and she did. But she always told me that when she kissed them, she imagined you because otherwise the thought of kissing them was too nauseating. _

_She made a vow, that if she was still in love with you by the end of this year, that she would tell you. It took me ages, but I managed to convince her that you felt the same. The way you looked at her, the glances when you thought no one was watching, the smile that only Hermione could bring out. It was like watching Hermione all over again. _

_I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but I wish that you would think about what you're doing. When I found her up here, she was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. I've never seen anyone that miserable before and I never want to see my friend like that. And I know you're miserable, though you are better at covering your emotions. I know that you were crying for your broken heart. _

_All I'm saying is that why don't you try. You and Professor Dumbledore have always said that love is the most powerful magic in the world, so why don't you try to make yourself happy. If the relationship doesn't work, which is highly unlikely, then at least you know that you've tried. _

_I hope you really think about what I've written, because Hermione truly is miserable, and I know you are too. _

_Thanks, _

_Ginny. _

Minerva paused as she finished reading Ginny's letter. Should she really try with Hermione? If both she and Hermione were miserable, what was the point in being miserable after something they both wanted but was being denied? And as Ginny said, if it didn't work, at least they had the knowledge that they had tried. Minerva was confused by her own thoughts, so she began to read the next letter.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_When I first met Hermione, I thought that she was a bossy know-it-all. After all, on the first day at Hogwarts, before we'd even learnt anything she was doing magic, quoting books and showing off. I thought she was a brat, but it turns out I was wrong. We became friends after the incident with the mountain troll, and I thought that she would be a great help. I mean, who needed to study if you had a friend with brains full of books? _

_She talked almost incessantly about how wonderful Transfiguration was, and how it was so useful, and the fact that you were such a good teacher. I thought she was just strange, I mean who talks about one subject non-stop. I guess, after a while, I started to tune out when she went into one of her rants about Transfiguration. _

_As the years went on, and we went on different adventures, Hermione began to become better at covering her emotions, but there were times, when she slipped. Like the time when Harry and I were talking and we asked Hermione for her opinion and she said, "Sorry, Professor McGonagall. I didn't mean to tune out, I was just -" by this time Harry and I were both laughing and Hermione realised that we weren't you. She scolded us but we could never laugh about the incident like we did some others. _

_In fourth year, when we had to learn to dance, Hermione was so scared. She said that although she had done dancing in part previous years, that learning with a teacher was completely different. When she learnt it was you, she was near a state of panic, that I'd never seen, but I put it down to not having a date, regardless of the fact that she had told us she did. _

_I didn't pay much attention during the ball, but I can say whenever I saw her, she appeared to be looking at you and Professor Dumbledore dancing together. I thought she was trying to learn steps by watching still, but I know the real reason now. _

_As more years went by, and the glances at you, which I put down, most stupidly, to other things became both full of more emotion and more discrete, I learned not to mention you or Transfiguration to Hermione without one of the two consequences. Being told that I needed to do better in Transfiguration and that my marks were a bad reflection on your teaching abilities rather than my learning or being told that (if and when I complained) I was being stupid and that work was a necessary part of learning and that your teaching style was one of the best. _

_She's always defended you and helped you in any way she could. When you were attacked by Umbridge, I can honestly say, that I've never seen a person so worried, scared and admiring. For the entire time you were in St. Mungo's she was constantly looking in every news paper to see if there was news, asking teachers if you were okay and trying her hardest to research the possibilities and risks of being attacked. _

_I just hope that you know what you are doing, rejecting Hermione, because I don't think that she will ever stop loving you or that she will ever love anyone the way she loves you. I know that you might think we're manipulating you into something, but we're just trying to make sure that both you and our friend are happy and that you don't regret any decisions you've made. _

_By the way, Hermione strictly refused to have anything to do with this. She said that if you didn't love her, she would have to deal with it, (and be miserable the rest of her life), than pressure you into anything. _

_Thanks, _

_Ron. _

Minerva looked at the note from Ron Weasley. She had never noticed that he had grown up into an intelligent and caring man. When she thought about some of the things that he said, she noticed they were true. The glances at the Yule Ball, it had almost been like Hermione was watching her the entire time. And she had heard from the staff, particularly Madame Pomfrey about Hermione's questions and research. The lack of scaring on her body was due to the research that Hermione had done, but as she had requested no-one tell Minerva it was her, Minerva had never known the anonymous person who had donated over 50 pages of research into Stunning Spells.

Maybe she was being silly, rejecting Hermione, but how could a 60 year age difference between people be acceptable? Hermione might be miserable now, but she would get over it, wouldn't she? Suddenly Minerva was uncertain, Albus had always said, that when the love of your life came along, you wouldn't think about your own happiness and only theirs. He had also said, that if something didn't work, it felt as though your heart was breaking and would never heal. Hermione had looked so hopeless and sad the last time she had seen her, that Minerva felt her heart shatter all over again. Just maybe there was a chance? She'd read Harry's letter and then decide.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_When I first saw Hermione, she was a bossy know-it-all. I didn't mind, up until then I'd never had anyone that would want to be my friend. She seemed to have a memory for facts, people and everything else under the sun. Ron never knew, but a few weeks after classes began, and Hermione, Ron and I were friends, Hermione told me all about the different teachers. _

_She spoke as though everyone was a God, a person who stood above all others. But she described you as the most intelligent, kind and caring woman she had ever met. I must say that surprised me, the previous day, you'd given us detention for something, and I wasn't in a good mood where you were concerned. Hermione, however, said that it was a great idea, and that you were doing your job and it proved that you cared about your students. (I thought you were being a bitch. Sorry Professor.) _

_ Hermione used to be able to spit out fact after fact concerning almost everything. She did research quickly and always seemed to have an endless supply of knowledge. I met this boy in Third Year, his name was Adam McGonagall, I asked Hermione if he was your grand-son. She looked completely shocked at the idea, and quickly rattled off fact after fact about your life, and it seemed as though she knew you inside and out. _

_I asked how she knew all this, and she said that she attended 'tea' with you, where you discussed everything and nothing. I don't know why it didn't hit me then, but I guess you can say I was worked up in my own problems. _

_In fifth year, I guess you could say she started to be more like you. Standing up for what she believed in, starting the DA, becoming almost like a miniature McGonagall. Then after you were Stunned and sent to St. Mungo's it was like someone had lit a fire underneath her. She became more powerful, stronger, determined and she did so much extra work. She looked up spells for the DA, she researched everything she could about risks of Stunning Spells, she harassed teachers about your welfare, she helped us with our work, and she was like this God – we finally saw how she saw you. _

_Someone who knew everything, could do everything, and was determined to do more. When you were finally released, Hermione was so happy, I think it's safe to say, I've never seen her so happy before. I think that's why I find it hard to believe that she's so miserable now. You brought her to the peak of happiness and now she's in the trough of despair. _

_She's utterly miserable, and forlorn. It's like someone has taken the fire out of her, and replaced it with water. I think she'll defend and love you till her dying day, but I don't want her to be miserable for the rest of her life. I know you're miserable at the moment, and I know that you think you're doing what's right. But if you do something that everyone else thinks is right and you've come to believe that it is right also, and it makes two of the best people that I know miserable, then think about what you're doing. _

_Just because everyone else says it's right, doesn't mean it is? Love is the most powerful magic, and it's found within the heart. So think, do you really believe that what you are doing is right? Is it worth sacrificing your happiness as well as Hermione's to do something that you'll both regret? Is it worth being miserable just so people think you're morally upstanding? _

_I'm not trying to pressure you, Hermione wouldn't want that, but all I'm saying is think about what you're doing and talk to her. I hope everything turns out alright. _

_Thanks, _

_Harry. _

Minerva reflected deeply on Harry's last words. He was right. Was it really worth sacrificing Hermione's and her own happiness just so that everyone would think she was morally upstanding? If they had a relationship, it wouldn't affect Hermione's Healer Training nor her Teaching career, so why shouldn't they? And finally the reason became clear to Minerva; she was scared. In all her Gryffindor courage and bravery, she was scared to begin a relationship with Hermione because if it failed, it had the potential to destroy her. She had never felt this strongly about anyone and she didn't know if she ever would. Minerva came to a decision, and with her head held high, she tidied up her clothing, held the roll of parchment and walked out the portrait hole.

_(Another chapter will come soon. The next one should be the last.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva walked determinedly toward the court yard. There were decorations, and banners, people screaming with joy and laughing with mirth. As Minerva searched the court yard, looking for Hermione, she noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny were crowded around and seemed to be whispering. She headed in their direction.

"Hello, Professor," Ginny said, as she noticed Minerva headed towards her.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Weasley," Minerva said, looking at the group for any sign of where Hermione was.

"Are you looking for Hermione?" Harry asked, with an innocent expression that Minerva suddenly found very amusing.

Minerva nodded, "Do you know where she is?"

All three nodded but did not elaborate.

"Where is she?"

"With all due respect, Professor, we don't know if we should tell you. She really doesn't need another discussion about how it is inappropriate. She really is heart-broken."

"I'm well aware of that Miss Weasley, which is why I need to find her."

"Does that mean our letters worked?" Ron asked, partially excited.

Minerva nodded, "I needed a prod in the right direction."

Ginny looked at her and smiled, "She's over by the fountain, Professor. But you might want to say who you are because she nearly fell in last time."

Minerva nodded and headed in that direction. The sight she sore tugged at her heart fiercely. Hermione sat on the edge of the fountain looking deeply into the water. She was throwing Galleons in, almost like it was a wishing well, and speaking under her breath. Minerva's heart stopped as she heard what Hermione was saying.

"I guess I know why, I mean, I'm not beautiful or honourable. I'm smart, but that's not much. She deserves better than me. Maybe's she's right, she deserves someone who can love her more, and give her everything that she deserves. I can live with that can't I? It's not as though I'll never see her again. I'll just learn to deal with that fact that it hurts, won't I? I wish I knew what to do. It's not like there is a cure for a broken heart. Maybe, if I" she paused, obviously thinking, "No, I can't do that to her. I'll just have to learn to live without her. It can't be that hard, can it?" she sniffled deeply, "Oh, yes it can. It's horrible," Minerva stared at the girl and wondered how she could have caused this wonderful woman so much pain. A tear rolled down her cheek and she listened more to what Hermione was muttering, "I wish they hadn't written that letter. I don't want her to feel pressured. I don't even know anymore, maybe it's better to just give up? No, Minerva would never do that. She's always stood by what she believes in, and I will too. But what if she only comes because of the letter and she thinks that I manipulated them into writing it for me? I don't want that. If the letter makes no difference, I guess that means that she really doesn't love me. If she comes, I'll say 'no', I don't want there to be guilt, and if she doesn't come, well at least I know she really doesn't love me."

More tears streamed down Hermione's face and she sniffled more.

"I should probably go and join in, they would want me to be happy, not miserable. I can pretend that she said 'yes' and then when we leave, I'll at least be falsely happy. Okay," Hermione whispered, wiping the tears from her face, "I am happy."

With those words, Hermione turned around and saw Professor McGonagall staring at her, with tears rolling down her face.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," Hermione said coldly.

"Good Afternoon, Hermione," Minerva said gently, trying not to show how much Hermione's cold tone hurt her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. She couldn't help but be rude; seeing Minerva so shortly after she'd broken her heart was torture.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Minerva said softly, not realising her choice in words until she saw Hermione's expression harden.

"Would you like to plunge the dagger in a little deeper, to make sure I got the message? I understand, okay, you don't love me and you never will. You don't need to tell me again, I understood the first time."

"No. Hermione, you don't understand. We do need to talk, but I'm not going to say what you think. Please, just listen."

Hermione, noting the pained expression on Minerva's face, nodded.

"Can we talk somewhere else? It's a little exposed here."

"No. We talk here or we don't talk at all. I'm not trying to make this hard, but at least this way, I have friends close by."

Minerva nodded, then cleared her throat nervously.

"I came here to tell you that I made a mistake. I should have realised that it doesn't matter what other people think, only what we think. I didn't realise how much I hurt you, until I realised how much I was hurting myself. I know I should have understood that you were heart-broken, but I was scared. I've known people to become ruined because their relationship can't stand the stigma that society brings upon them when they don't conform to their ideals. I didn't want that to happen, so I thought that if I told you that I didn't love you, then you would be free to love someone your own age. I didn't really think about it until I was forced to. I'm sorry, Hermione, and I know that doesn't cover or make up for much, but I really am."

"What made you give it thought? The fact that you were sad, the fact that you heard I was miserable or the fact that Ginny, Harry and Ron sent you a letter telling you that you're being stupid."

"All of them. After you left, with tears streaming down your face, I don't think I've ever been so disgusted with myself; not even when I realised that I was in love with you. You can ask Godric, if you don't believe me, but I burst into tears and sobbed. I've never felt so sad, and I knew if you were feeling what I was, we were both destined to be miserable for the remainder of our lives."

She paused, giving Hermione time to accept what she just said before continuing.

"When Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley and Mr. Weasley sent me that letter, they made it very clear that you had nothing to do with it, and you were very against the idea. Mr. Weasley wrote that you'd rather be miserable your whole life, than think that you manipulated or forced me to do anything. I think that, among other things, really showed me how much you love me."

"I'm not saying that I don't forgive you, I do. But you think you can just say you're sorry and all will be forgotten after you've just broken my heart. It can't work that way. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone whose been manipulated to get there."

"Hermione, listen to me. I'm not being manipulated. I'm here because I honestly want to be here, and I'm here because I'm in love with you. What the letter that Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley wrote stated, was nothing that I didn't already know. It just reminded me of some things that I had forgotten," Minerva paused, then spoke, knowing this was the final thing she would say, "I'm not going to beg you, however, I can honestly say that I will love you till I die, and I am here of my own accord, asking you to accept me."

Without waiting for a response Minerva strode away, trying to maintain the tears that were beginning to fall when she didn't hear the young woman come after her.

_(I know I said that this chapter would be the last, but I didn't realise how difficult it would be to get what I wanted to say out. So I think I can say, that the next chapter will be the last.) _


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat on the edge of the fountain, thinking about what Minerva said. If the letter really had nothing to do with why Minerva was there, then why shouldn't she take her one chance at happiness?

Reaching her decision Hermione stood to speak to the woman, only to discover that she was gone. Not knowing the direction in which she had headed, Hermione ran to Ginny.

"Where'd Professor McGonagall go?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know. She went over to talk to you. I haven't seen her since. What happened?"

"I need to find her," Hermione said desperately. She turned to Harry and Ron.

"She went to her Quarters, the password is 'Lasting Love'. Kind of ironic. GO!" Harry said, as he pushed her, not so gently in the right direction.

Hermione nodded and sprinted in the direction of Minerva's quarters. She had no idea what she would say, but it didn't matter. All that was important was that she would get there. She had to get there and explain.

Minerva sobbed in her quarters. Who was she to think that Hermione would just allow her the chance to come back? She was an idiot. Well, Minerva thought, at least she had the memories of the times that Hermione and herself had spent together. And she knew what it was like to be held and to hold her. That was something to take comfort in, even though she would never get the opportunity again.

Hermione ran to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and panted, "Lasting Love". The portrait looked confused at her, but opened regardless. When Hermione saw, Minerva sitting, knees curled underneath her and tears falling down her face, her heart tugged painfully.

As quickly as she could, Hermione crossed the room and threw herself into Minerva's arms.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, as Minerva's arms went around her, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take so long and I was thinking about what you were saying. And that you weren't forced or manipulated and by the time I realised you were there by your own accord, you were gone. And I didn't know where to find you, and Ginny said she didn't know and Harry had to find the map and it said the password, and I ran up here, and you were crying. And I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"Shhh," Minerva said soothingly, "Shhh. It's alright. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Hermione nodded into Minerva's chest and pulled Minerva closer, "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid and I didn't think, and I waited too long. I'm really sorry," she sobbed, "So sorry."

"Shhh," Minerva said once more, "Shhh. Relax."

Hermione nodded but didn't release her grip. She seemed to cling to Minerva like it was the last time she would ever be able to do so. After a while, Hermione calmed, but still buried her head in Minerva's chest. Both had trails of tears down their faces, but they held onto one another tightly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I want to be with you, and I really do love you, Minerva," Hermione said, lifting her head to look Minerva in the eye.

Minerva smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

When their lips met for the first time, a myriad of sensations exploded. There was tenderness, softness, hunger and need but also something gentle, something strong and something powerful. It was a kiss full of love. When they broke apart, Hermione snuggled herself into Minerva's arms, while Minerva ran her hands through the long tendrils of hair.

"When?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. It's always seemed like it's been there. At first it was admiration, then friendship and then it was love. I think I recognised it for what it really was in fifth year. When you were attacked, and I couldn't do anything. I realised that you might not survive and I couldn't imagine that."

"How did you manage to find so much information about Stunning spells, risks and treatment? I was only awake for a few minutes, but I heard one of the Healers say that whoever it was must have been truly dedicated to come up with so much in so little time. I never knew that was you until now."

"Harry told you," Hermione whispered.

"He said that you requested that no-one know it was you. You wanted to remain anonymous, so you could love from afar."

"He was right. I was so scared how you'd react. I forced myself to try to only look at you as a friend and a mother, but it never seemed to work. You were still the most wonderful, attractive woman that I had ever met, and I was still in love with you."

There was a silence before Hermione spoke again, "When did you know?"

"I always saw you as a younger version of myself. Studious, hard-working, few friends, intelligent, you were always the person that I could confide in. At first it was a little strange, me being the teacher and confiding in my student, but you became sort of like my best friend. Someone I could always rely on, and someone who would always be there for me, whatever happened. Then, in your fourth year, with the Yule Ball and the Second Task; I was jealous of Krum, though I couldn't think why," Hermione giggled softly, "and I was terrified when you were underwater. I know Albus's magic is sound, but it still terrified me."

"I only took Viktor to make people jealous. I didn't really like him, but he was nice."

"Yes, and then with the battle when Albus passed, I saw you fighting. I wanted to yell at you to go and hide; at least that way you would have been safe. I could have killed you when you jumped in front of that damn curse for me. You are still very lucky I didn't," Minerva said sternly, though the effect was ruined by the huge smile across her lips.

"I'm glad it turned out this way," Hermione said, through a smile, "though I could have done without all the crying." She laughed.

"Come," Minerva said, "I think you owe your friends an explanation."

Hermione nodded and stood, as they turned to leave Minerva's quarters, Hermione pressed a gentle kiss to Minerva's lips, "I love you," she whispered lovingly.

"Always," Minerva replied.

_(I hope you enjoyed the story. I was a little unsure of how to end it, because it wasn't quite long enough, so I hope that this is okay.) _


End file.
